


Desideratum

by taepott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Hufflepuff, Jealousy, Kim Taehyung | V Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Pining, Pining, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slytherin, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, lowkey tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taepott/pseuds/taepott
Summary: desideratum (n.) something that is wanted or needed.that’s what taehyung was to you. you had no idea you’d fall for a hufflepuff, especially not the seeker with a big smile and wandering hands that you spent more time in bed with than you cared to admit.(or the one where hufflepuff seeker kim taehyung and you have a friends with benefits relationship that may lead to feelings.)





	Desideratum

Noise erupted from the long table opposite yours. You rolled your eyes, fixing your green and silver robes as you finished your meal, ignoring the loud Hufflepuffs in the Great Hall. Jimin nudged you and you nearly choked on your mouthful of food.

“Can you not?” you asked blankly, Yoongi’s head shaking slightly at the two of you.

“Come on, you’re being ridiculous,” the silver-haired boy replied.

“I didn’t even say anything!”

“Your body said more than enough.”

You let a lewd smirk cross your face. “Did it? I didn’t know you’d be looking so closely, Park.” You snuck your hand up his arm, squeezing his bicep through his Slytherin robe.

Jimin’s face twisted in disgust and he yanked his arm away from yours. “Gross, get away from me. Save it for someone else, would you?”

You sighed and rolled your eyes again, going back to your food as your eyes sought out that  _one_  brown haired boy.

His brown eyes were already trained on you and you caught his gaze. You started, coughing as the food in your mouth went down the wrong pipe. When you looked back up from your fit, eyes filled with tears and face red, Jimin’s hand soothing your back, you immediately met the Hufflepuff’s eyes again. He winked at you and his lips pulled up into a wide grin before he went back to his friends, laughing boisterously.

“Fucking Taehyung,” you huffed under your breath, muttering as you threw your napkin onto the table and got up.

“You good?” Yoongi asked, finally looking up at the two of you.

“Just fine,” you replied in a clipped voice. Yoongi’s brow raised in response and your cheeks flushed with heat at his disapproving look. “I’m gonna go outside for some fresh air.”

* * *

 

Going outside for some fresh air is not  _exactly_  what happened.

You’d made it only a few paces down the corridor outside of the Great Hall before a hand wrapped around your upper arm and a hand clamped against your mouth and you were pulled into a small alcove, barely big enough for two bodies to fit.

You attempted to scream, free hand immediately going for your wand, but then your eyes met Taehyung’s sparkling ones and you dropped your hand. You raised your eyebrows at him, which then prompted him to drop his own hand from your mouth.

“What the  _hell_  is your prob—”

Your cry of indignation muffled into nothing as his mouth pressed eagerly into yours, lips immediately moving and his large hands slipping up your body to your jaw. Your eyes closed on reflex, lips parting to allow him access as he swiped his tongue across your bottom lip. You let out an appreciative noise when he slid one hand back down to your thigh, moving your robe aside to grasp your bare flesh. He ground his hips into yours, using his hand on your thigh to lift your leg and wrap it around him.

You pulled your mouth away from his with effort, already breathing heavier than you were before. His lips simply trailed down to your neck, nipping and suckling your skin.

“Not—not here, Taehyung,” you whispered roughly, attempting to clear your throat. He bit down rather hard on your neck in response, pressing the flat of his tongue on it to soothe the sting. You held back the moan, shutting your eyes as you felt all of him moving against you.

“Couldn’t wait,” he mumbled against your skin. “You looked so good I just needed a taste.”

“I thought we agreed this was a one-time thing,” you replied as he moved a few inches back, your leg dropping back down to the ground. You let yourself stay nestled against the wall, biting your lip and enjoying the way he watched your teeth press into it. You saw his Adam’s apple bob in response.

“You couldn’t possibly think I’d be satiated with one night only, could you?” he asked hoarsely, his lips pretty and swollen from your attention minutes prior.

“Of course I could,” you chided. “It was one drunken night at Hogsmeade.”

“Yes, you’re right, of course,” Taehyung interrupted, a smirk already playing at the corners of his lips. “We woke up the next morning in my bed and you immediately began to panic—”

“I did not  _panic_!” you huffed, furrowing your eyebrows and a pout forming on your lips. Taehyung’s hand cupped your jaw again and he used his thumb to drag across your bottom lip. Your body heated at his touch.

“You did,” he said softly. “You panicked and grabbed your clothes, agreeing with yourself that it was the one and only time that it would happen before running out like I’d given you a horrible time and you couldn’t wait to get away.”

You opened your mouth and let the tip of his thumb dip into your mouth. You bit down on it hard, ignoring the hiss of pain he made as he withdrew his hand from you. “Maybe you did show me a bad time, Taehyung,” you challenged.

“Judging from how dirty you made my bed sheets,” he whispered, leaning in close so that his nose brushed yours. You swallowed thickly, cheeks coloring. “I doubt that was the case.”

“In—in any case,” you finally stuttered, pushing at his chest with your hands. He complied immediately, stepping back and away from you to give you the space you were asking for. You tried to ignore how firm his chest felt under your palms between the layers of clothing. “It won’t happen again! I refuse to allow it.”

Taehyung raised a brow, his smirk still ever-present on his face as you fixed your robes. “We’ll see about that, won’t we?”

You huffed and ducked out of the alcove and back into the—thankfully empty—hall. “There’s nothing to see!” you called over your shoulder.

The sound of his laughter followed you the entire way back, echoing off the sides of your skull even as you attempted to shove it out.

* * *

 

You were quick to arrive at the Potions classroom, which your House would be sharing with Hufflepuff that morning. Your hair was a mess, since you had sprinted to make it before Professor Snape, and you cursed your friends for not waking you.

You slid into the seat beside Jimin, not realizing anything amiss as Snape strolled in minutes after you’d hurriedly brought out your textbook to lay on your desk.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” you hissed to Jimin, who gave you an incredulous look.

“Boys can’t enter the girls’ dormitory, ____,” he replied. “Would’ve thought you’d know that.” The sound of snickering came from behind you and you ignored it to level a glare at your friend.

“That’s not what I meant, Park, you could’ve asked one of the gi—”

A voice behind you interrupted promptly. “Never been invited up to ____’s dorm, have you, Park?”

You froze immediately, whipping around to meet Taehyung’s crinkled brown eyes. “Taehyung, what the—”

“Neither have you, Kim,” Jimin shot back quietly, face void of emotion.

“Mm,” said boy hummed, resting his chin on his palm. “Haven’t I?”

Two pairs of eyes zeroed in on you and, once again, your cheeks heated in response to the Hufflepuff’s words. Before you could open your mouth to respond, Snape had begun the lecture, immediately ceasing all conversations. You sent Taehyung an irritated look before turning back to face your professor as he started explaining the potion you’d all be practicing today.

“The Draught of Living Death is potent and extremely dangerous,” Snape cautioned, giving every student an uncomfortably long look. You shifted in your seat, ready to start attempting the potion and see how well it would turn out. If anything, you  _had_  to best Jimin—and Taehyung, you thought begrudgingly. “This potion is extremely difficult to brew in the single hour I am providing you. I doubt any of you will be able to do so successfully. The ingredients and instructions are provided in your textbook; you may begin now.”

It was as if chaos erupted, students gunning for the ingredients in the cupboards before they ran out. You had barely managed to snag the infusion of wormwood and powdered root of asphodel and you immediately began to follow the instructions in your textbook.

“Mine’s turning a weird color,” Jimin mumbled beside you, peering into his cauldron. You took a peek and stifled a laugh—it looked a sickly green color instead of the pale lilac it was meant to be.

“Maybe you’ll be better with girls than you are with potions, Park,” Taehyung’s voice chirped from behind you.

You gritted your teeth. “Maybe  _you’ll_  have better luck with girls than potions, Taehyung,” you snapped, turning to face him and haughtily taking a look at his own oddly blue-tinted potion. “It’s not meant to be blue.”

Taehyung’s returning smile was wolfish. “I definitely had better luck with  _you_  than I do this potion.”

His Hufflepuff friend chuckled and gave him a high five; you scoffed and turned away, hating how hard your heart was beating and not daring to meet Jimin’s eyes, though you could see him trying to catch your gaze from the corner of your eye.

By the end of the lesson, nobody had brewed a successful potion and Snape had sneered at the entire class, dismissing everyone with a wave of his hand after you’d all cleaned up.

You and Jimin were walking down the corridor when a hand gripped your elbow and pulled you to a stop.

“Can we talk?” Taehyung said, eyes wide and brown and mesmerizing. You blinked a few times and nodded your head at Jimin, who gave you two an odd look before leaving, murmuring about being in the Common Room for the free period.

“What?” you hissed, wiggling your arm to pull it from his grasp. He didn’t budge, eyes still following Jimin as the fellow Slytherin walked away. “Taehyung.”

He turned his eyes to you and his jaw seemed to unclench. “You have a free period?”

“Why?”

His answering mile was almost blinding.

* * *

 

You didn’t know  _how_  exactly you ended up agreeing to this, but here you were.

Sneaking into the Hufflepuff Common Room with Taehyung, to be precise.

He’d kissed you as he tugged you down the hall after asking about your free period. His roaming hands on your waist and hips and  _thighs_  had your knees weak and your head cloudy. Then he’d whispered into your neck that his bed would be a lot more comfortable and you’d already done it once before and  _it didn’t have to mean anything, you were just having some fun and letting loose_.

Your thighs had been so uncomfortably sticky and mouth swollen that you’d gotten swallowed up by his twinkling eyes and pretty smile and agreed, nodding vigorously and letting him intertwine your fingers and pull you away.

He led you to the kitchen’s corridor, stopping in front of a stack of barrels to the right. He found the barrel two up from the bottom in the middle of the second row and started tapping out a rhythm you didn’t recognize. When he finished, a lid swung open and revealed a small passageway. You had no idea how he’d managed to drunkenly sneak you in the first time nights ago.

He got down on his hands and knees and looked back at you. “Come on,” he urged, starting to crawl through. Not wanting to be left behind, you followed quickly after looking around to make sure no one saw you and the lid swung shut behind you.

Eventually, the two of you emerged in the Hufflepuff Basement, which was also their Common Room, and you were surprised that no one was sitting around.

As he helped you up with a hand, Taehyung seemed to have read your mind. “Most of us don’t have free period right now. I’m supposed to be in Charms with Ravenclaw.”

You raised your brows at him as he led you by the hand to the homely-looking couch. “And you’re just skipping your lesson?”

“Yeah,” he replied, pushing you down lightly onto the couch. He followed immediately after, forcing you to lay down on the couch to accomodate his larger frame. “You’re a lot more interesting than Charms.”

Your cheeks flushed and you let your legs open to allow him more room. He nestled his hips flush against you, rocking them once and making you gasp as arousal shot through you.

“I thought you said something about your bed,” you started to say, breaking off into a moan as he continued to roll his hips into your clothed core. You’d been dry as fuck when he started leading you into his Common Room, but as he paid attention to you once more you found the arousal surging back into your limbs tenfold.

“Maybe I like the thrill of having you right here,” he replied hoarsely. “Will you let me fuck you here on the couch?”

“ _Tae_ ,” you whined, moving your hips against his in search of more friction.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he continued, pulling his hips away and bringing a hand down to cup you through your panties. He swore under his breath and slipped his hand under the hem, dragging his fingers up and down your slick folds. “Fuck, look how wet you are for me, I bet you’d love to get fucked right here.”

“Tae,  _please_ —”

He dipped one finger into you slowly, biting his bottom lip. Sweat accumulated on your forehead as you threw your head back onto the couch, panting as he worked his finger in to the knuckle and curled it inside you. “Look at you, wet and sucking my finger in.” He pulled it out and then brought in a second along with it as he pushed back inside. “Such a greedy pussy, begging to get fucked where everyone can see who you belong to. Isn’t that right?”

“Taehyung, I—” You cut yourself off with a keen as he thrusted his fingers in particularly hard, the tips brushing against your bundle of nerves.

“Isn’t that  _right_?” he repeated. When you looked up at him dazedly, his eyes were dark and pupils dilated so wide there almost appeared to be no brown and only black. He punctuated his question with another hard thrust and you couldn’t stop the moan that clawed its way out, nor your answer.

“Yes,  _yes_ , fuck, please fuck me, fuck me right here,” you begged, rolling your hips into his hand for more friction. He let you grind against his palm while he moved his fingers, the pressure on your clit absolutely delicious. With a few more thrusts he removed his fingers from you completely, leaving you drenched and clenching around nothing.

He hurriedly undid the front of his pants, cursing as he had to swat away his robe. His hands found your panties and tugged them down your thighs, lifting your legs so he could push them the rest of the way off, leaving them dangling from one ankle. Taehyung paused as he looked down at you, legs up and spread apart, nothing hiding you from his view as your skirt had been hiked up by your hips.

“Do you want my cock, baby?” he purred, dragging one hand down your leg as you lowered them to bracket his hips between your thighs. His dick was pulled out of his pants, hard and the head an angry red. Precum was dripping out as he pumped it in his hand and you keened in the back of your throat, pussy drenched and clenching.

“I want it so bad,” you panted, grasping his robe with your hands and tugging him closer to you. He smiled widely and pushed his mouth against yours, kissing you sloppily while he ground his dick against your folds. The head caught on your entrance as he rolled his hips and he let out a long breath. “Put your cock inside me, I want you, I want your cock, Taehyung,  _please_ —”

“ _Fuck_ , ____, listen to you begging for my cock,” he grunted as he grasped the base of his dick and started to push inside of you. The immediate stretch as the head slipped into you made you delirious with desire. He didn’t pause, moving his hips forward until his hips were nestled snugly against yours, his dick sheathed completely inside.

He stopped to let you adjust, biting into your bottom lip and then pulling a centimeter away as he panted against your mouth. You wrapped your arms around his neck to keep him close and let your legs wrap themselves around his hips to keep him in place. You clenched around his dick sporadically as you got used to the pleasurable stretch.

“Don’t squeeze like that,” he groaned, blinking repeatedly and caging you against the couch with his arms on either side of your head. “God, you’re so  _tight_ , have you even been fucked since I fucked you?” Your cheeks heated and you avoided his gaze. His eyes caught your blush and he moaned deeply, grinding against you and shooting sparks up your abdomen.

“Just fuck me, Taehyung,” you whimpered, bucking your hips.

“With pleasure,” he mumbled. He pulled almost all of the way out until only the head of his dick was nestled inside of you before shoving back in, starting a bruising and harsh pace. His dick pounded into you, the slap of skin against skin lewd and overtaking all of your senses until you could only feel Taehyung, Taehyung,  _Taehyung_.

He shifted his position to the right, grabbing your calf and lifting your leg so he could push inside deeper. The head of his dick nudged against the bundle of nerves inside you and you nearly screamed from the pleasure, arching your back and fisting his clothes in your hands. The moans spilling from your lips were strangled and broken, your head thrown back and revealing your neck to him. Immediately, he ducked his head down and pressed his open mouth to your throat, suckling the skin and biting down hard.

He gave a particularly hard thrust and, paired with the pain spreading from where his teeth were latched onto your neck, you could feel your orgasm building quickly.

“Oh my—oh my  _gods_ , Taehyung, right there, fuck,  _right there_ —”

Muffled speech found its way to your ears and you would have brushed it aside, but Taehyung froze against you, pulling his face away from your neck and turning his head to look at the entrance of the Common Room over the back of the couch. Your stomach churned with fear and your body stilled, hands moving to Taehyung’s chest and watching his face closely.

He stayed inside of you, dick still hard and throbbing against your tight walls. “Is someone coming?” you whispered, heart beginning to pound. He didn’t say anything and you could hear the voices more clearly, two boys from the sound of it, and you wiggled your hips to try to get out from under him.

Taehyung kept a tight hold of your leg, lowering himself until he was completely pressed chest-to-chest with you. He let your leg fall to the couch and he winked at you. “Keep quiet,” he whispered, eyes dancing with mischief. “Don’t want to get caught, now do we?”

Before you could angrily throw him off and maybe jinx him with the wand tucked in your pocket, you heard the door of the Common Room swing open and instead you shut your mouth, trying to quiet your breathing and hoping they wouldn’t be able to hear your heart’s frenzied pounding. You were just thankful that the couch was facing away from the entrance, fully shielding the two of you from sight.

You could hear them talking about an upcoming Quidditch match, their steps slow as they mingled somewhere behind the couch; thankfully they didn’t seem to be making their way toward the couch. You hoped they’d just go up to their dormitory soon.

Taehyung’s hand found its way to your chin and you gave him a confused look. He winked at you again and then he was sliding his palm over your mouth, pushing down slightly. You furrowed your brows, about to shove his hand aside, but then his hips rolled forward and you clenched hard around him, swallowing roughly. His breathing was labored and quiet, hot against your face as he started to thrust into you hard and slow. He didn’t pull out all the way, only letting his dick pull a few inches out before shoving it back in as hard as he could.

He brought his lips to your ear, brushing the tip of his nose into your hair. “Stay quiet,” he whispered, so softly that you still had to strain to hear him. You were grateful for the palm pressed into your lips as he started to grind into you, the head of his dick repeatedly brushing your bundle of nerves from the position. You squeezed your eyes shut as the pressure built inside your belly. He moved his hand slightly away from your face, dipping three of his fingers inside of your mouth as the voices of the other students remained where they were.

The thrill from possibly getting caught shot tingles up your spine as your clit rubbed against him from how low his body was. It was like every centimeter of him was touching you, the natural curve of his dick fitting inside of you perfectly. You swallowed around his fingers as he continued to slowly thrust inside of you, dick barely moving away from your g-spot.

You couldn’t even utter a warning to him as you came, your orgasm taking over your senses and you clenched around his dick as tightly as you could. Your hips thrusted erratically as you chased your pleasure, throat closing up from the intensity.

Faintly, you heard the voices grow farther and fainter until you were sure they had made their way to their dorm rooms. After a few seconds of silence, Taehyung let out a quiet groan and then lifted his body up from yours, grabbing your hips to keep you in place as he started to snap his hips into yours as fast and hard as he could.

“You’re so fucking dirty,” he growled, his grip so tight that you were already sure bruises were forming in the shapes of his fingers. You whined quietly, still clenching sporadically around him. “Coming while people were on the other side of the couch, you’re so fucking filthy,” he continued, hunching forward and resting a hand beside your head again. In only a few more strokes into you, he was stifling a broken moan as he spurted his seed inside of you. He pumped his dick into you a few more times as he rode out his orgasm, his come filling you up and mixing with your own juices as it pooled between your thighs.

The two of you were left sweaty and panting as he softened inside of you. When he finally pulled out of you both of you winced from the added stimulation and you blinked repeatedly to attempt to get rid of the haze fogging your brain.

“That was—” you started to say, stopping immediately as you laid there in front of him, bare and dripping. His eyes strayed to your pussy and he stared for a few seconds before swallowing harshly and digging his wand out of his pocket. He muttered under his breath and, with a flick of his wand toward your thighs, you could feel the mess dissipating and cleaning itself. It felt  _really_  weird, but then you were clean and he averted his eyes from your core to look at your face.

“It was something that you can’t just have once, right?” he said, a smirk forming on his lips again. You rolled your eyes and sat up, pulling your underwear back up your legs and thighs and got up to fix your attire until you were presentable again. He lounged against the couch, fixing himself languidly as he watched you with dark eyes. A shiver shot through your body when you realized he was still looking at you hungrily, as if he’d love nothing more than to keep you on the couch and stay buried inside of you if he could.

Neither of you said a word as you hurried to leave the Hufflepuff Basement, ready for the comfort of your own Common Room and bed.

* * *

 

The next month consisted of stolen kisses in empty corridors and the two of you all over each other between his sheets. You tried to resist at first, but every look he gave you in your shared classes and in the Great Hall had your body temperature rising and heat pooling between your thighs. Needless to say, you gave in each time his eyes strayed to you, each time his body brushed against yours, and today was no different.

Taehyung’s cleaning spell had come in handy in the weeks following that first—sober—hook up and the two of you were lazing in his bed. Your chest was heaving with the exertion, mind still reeling as you thought about if you should grab your clothes and dash out or stay while he absentmindedly drew patterns into your shoulder with his finger.

“Why don’t we ever go to your dorms? I’m dying to see what the Slytherin Common Room looks like,” Taehyung mumbled, shuffling closer and wrapping his arm around your naked body.

You rolled your eyes. “My prefect would have my head if she knew I’d let a Hufflepuff into our Common Room for a quick fuck.”

Taehyung scoffed, lips tickling the skin of your shoulder. “I take offense to that. I’m more than a quick fuck.” Your eyes widened and you snapped your head to face him, heart leaping into your throat. He met your panicked look with amusement before continuing. “My stamina is  _legendary_  and we could even go for a second round—” He propped himself up onto his elbow and peppered your face with messy, wet kisses. You squealed and shoved at him, giggles building in your throat.

“Oh, yes,  _definitely_  legendary. The female population of Hogwarts are  _quivering_  at the mere mention of Taehyung and his enormous heavenly dick—”

He shut you up with a chaste kiss to your lips, muffling the rest of your sentence and letting your words dissolve into laugher. He pulled back and the two of you lay in comfortable silence until he spoke up again.

“But really, can’t you be courageous and sneak me in? I fear that you’re simply taking advantage of me, you sneaky Slytherin.” His tone was playful as he spoke, eyes crinkled in the corners with his soft smile.

You let a grin form on your lips as you sat up, grabbing for your panties thrown onto the end of his four-poster bed. “Courageous? I wasn’t sorted into Gryffindor for a reason, you know.”

His boisterous laughter was his response to your comment and you bit the inside of your cheek to keep yourself from following his lead. You dressed quickly, fixing your hair as best you could manage with only your fingers.

When you looked back, Taehyung was laying on his side with the blanket still covering his bare body. You tried to ignore the fire igniting in your abdomen at the peek of his toned chest that you could see—and don’t even get you started on those collarbones of his, which you’d littered with bite marks.

“Are you coming to the Quidditch game later?” he asked, laying back down on his back and stretching. He looked just like a cat, lithe and relaxed in his bed.

“You playing?”

“Of course I am,” he responded, eyes still trained on you as you got up from the bed, grateful he always snuck you in at the times the rest of his buddies were in lessons. “I’m the seeker, I’ll have you know.”

“Hm,” you pretended to ponder and gave him a coy shrug. “Not sure. I may show up, I may not.” He opened his pretty mouth in protest and you let the smile finally light up your face. “Guess you’ll just have to look for me.”

He was awestruck as you pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before you left, not willing to overthink your actions—you two were just sort-of-friends-with-benefits, after all.

* * *

 

“You’re coming to the Quidditch game, aren’t you?” Yoongi asked when he saw you pop back up in the Common Room after whispering the password (“ _Gloria_ ” you had murmured) to the stone wall barring the steps down to the Dungeon.

“Of course I am,” you responded, shifting past the other students as they began to leave the way you had come in. “Jimin’s playing, isn’t he?”

Yoongi’s eyes were twinkling with something you couldn’t place as he watched you plop down beside him on the couch. “That’s right.” You gave the boy an odd look and dropped your bag beside you. “It’s cold out today; make sure to bring a scarf with you.”

“I always do, Yoongi.”

He sat back on the couch, the leather squeaking under his body. “Will it be your own colors, though?”

You whipped around to give him an accusatory look. “Is that judgment I’m hearing from you, Min?”

His smile was playful. “Of course not, merely a question presented for a reaction.”

He was teasing you. “I’ll have you know I’m quite fine wearing green and silver at all times. Anything you think you know is—”

“Correct?” Yoongi interrupted. “You can’t think nobody knows you’re always under Kim Taehyung, can you?”

You bit the inside of your cheek as hard as you could without breaking the skin. “I most certainly can!” There was silence as Yoongi chuckled quietly beside you. “What… What’s being said, anyhow?”

He sighed a lengthy breath before answering you, eyes trailing down to your fidgeting leg. “That you and the Hufflepuff seeker are shagging, what do you think? He’s always staring at you as if ready to eat you whole at any given moment and then you two just disappear for a suspiciously long period of time before coming back at the same time.”

You pursed your lips. “Well we  _are_  messing around but it’s just that. It’s nothing… serious. Just some good old fashioned fun between the sheets.”

Yoongi raised his brows and hummed. “Uh huh, of course it is,” he said, voice devoid of emotion. “So you’ll be rooting for Slytherin then, not Hufflepuff, I assume?”

“Of course I will!” you shouted at him, garnering looks of shock from around the Common Room. The rest of the time spent there while waiting for the game to begin was spent with laughter and jibes between friends.

When you two finally decided to get down to the fields and the Quidditch stands, you shivered under your scarf and had to will yourself to not look over at the Hufflepuff team as you climbed up the steps behind Yoongi. He picked one of the benches in the middle of the seemingly hundreds of rows and you followed him through the throng of students to stand in the middle. You looked over at the field, scanning for Jimin—or so you told yourself.

You caught sight of Taehyung in his Quidditch gear, the black and yellow jersey and robe startling. There were only a few minutes until the match began and you were completely ignoring your own House’s team as you let your eyes drink in the sight of the Hufflepuff holding onto his broom and talking in a huddled circle with his team.

He looked up at you as they dispersed, mounting their brooms. When he caught your eyes a smile pulled at the corners of his lips and he raised his hand in a wave, wiggling his fingers. You immediately waved back, lifting your hand only halfway and freezing as he chuckled and turned to focus on the field.

“Only having fun, huh?” Yoongi muttered from beside you, leaning in to make sure you heard him. You jabbed him in the side with your elbow and smirked at the grunt he let out.

You looked back to the field and watched Jimin as the match started, the Quaffle being tossed into the air. All the players were in the air in seconds, Bludgers already soaring through and aiming for unsuspecting players. The Chasers were off, trying to hit the Quaffle into the goal posts. Your eyes involuntarily found Jimin, one of the two Beaters on the Slytherin team, just as he knocked the blue Bludger from one of his teammates and sent it toward the Hufflepuff team.

You hadn’t even thought of cheering on Hufflepuff or Taehyung, screaming Jimin’s name and enjoying the sense of pride that filled your body as Slytherin’s score got higher and higher, the older Chasers successfully getting the Quaffle through the three hoops repeatedly.

The frustration rolling off the Hufflepuff players and crowd was palpable, but no one let it deter them from screaming. In fact, it had the opposite effect; Slytherin and Ravenclaw were screeching at the tops of their lungs, only encouraging the green-clad players and spurring them on.

Eventually, your eyes caught sight of a flash of yellow hurtling through the air, going higher and higher. You focused your attention on the shape and realized it was Taehyung. He must have gotten sight of the Snitch, flying after it with his arm outstretched and hand open. He suddenly changed course and dove downwards toward the field. His fingers curled around the Snitch and he brought his broom back up, the wind having ruffled his hair into an absolute mess.

“Kim Taehyung has caught the Golden Snitch! Hufflepuff wins!”

The entirety of the once-cheering Slytherin crowd deflated at the echoing voice. You stayed focused on Taehyung, a frown on your face. You were sure he would want to celebrate and you wanted to knock him over for winning against your House. His body turned toward you, a wide grin on his face and his arm still held up in victory as the Snitch’s wings fluttered around his fingers.

Your eyes widened and you opened your mouth, a scream already tumbling through your lips.

“ _TAEHYUNG, WATCH OUT_!”

His eyebrows furrowed and you made to move, though you didn’t know where your body thought it would be able to go. Your hands fumbled for the wand in your pocket, but you were ages too late, his body barely turning to look behind him as the stray Bludger whirled toward him and connected with his chest.

There was a sickening crunch of bone and then he was losing balance, tipping off of his broom and tumbling through the air toward the ground.

Screams erupted from the stands, the other players zipping down toward the field and people standing up from their seats, leaning forward to catch a glimpse of him. Faintly, you heard McGonagall’s voice echoing through the pitch, aided by the Amplifying Charm.

“Students stay in your seats! Stay where you are!”

There was a rush of people, all the professors, running onto the field toward where you assumed Taehyung had hit the grassy field. You managed to slip past a few people, shoving your way to the very front of the stands and leaning over to try to catch sight of him, your hands trembling and your heart pounding against your ribcage.

His body was in the middle of the field, his arm and leg bent at unnatural angles and blood was staining the green grass underneath him. Your stomach lurched and you whimpered, tears blearing your vision. Hands gripped your shoulders and whipped you around to face the stands again.

Yoongi wrapped his arms around you, forcing your face into his neck. You were hyperventilating, breaths coming shallow and quick. Your head was swimming and your knees were buckling as you fell into your friend, his arm around your waist keeping you up and steady against his body.

“He’ll be fine,” he whispered into your hair, though his voice was soft and shaky as he presumably caught sight of the boy. His other hand slipped up to cup the back of your head, keeping you in place so you couldn’t wiggle out of his embrace and look back down at Taehyung. “He’ll be  _fine_.”

You shut your eyes and tried to believe him, sobbing into his skin and gripping his robe with shaking fingers.

* * *

 

He didn’t wake up for days. He’d been taken immediately to the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey after she’d tried to heal him of his major injuries on the Quidditch pitch. Yoongi hadn’t let you watch any of it and you’d had to shove away from him once the screaming subsided. You’d caught a small glimpse of him being carried off of the field, the players of both teams distraught as the professors kept them from following after.

You hadn’t left his side in two days.

You came to visit often, so frequently that you were sure Madam Pomfrey held a grudge against you for not letting him rest. He’d stirred a few times during your visits, but you were told he had extreme internal damage and would probably be unconscious for a few days as his organs and bones healed under the nurse’s care.

You were leaning back in the chair beside his hospital bed, reading up on the Charms homework and stacks of extra copies of assignments beside you from the classes the two of you shared. Sighing deeply, you looked up at his limp frame and reached forward, tracing his hand with your fingertips.

He stirred, fingers twitching, and your heart leaped into your throat as your eyes widened. Every time he moved you were convinced he wouldn’t wake, but your body still showed anticipation with every flick of his fingers. He stilled and your shoulders slumped, your eyes closing as you fought back the disappointment.

“You look awful,” his deep voice croaked.

Your head snapped up toward him again and you gasped when you met his brown eyes, open and groggy. Tears built up in your eyes and you blinked repeatedly as your bottom lip quivered. “You look worse,” you whispered.

“And I feel worse too,” he replied, attempting to sit up from his leaned back position on the bed.

“Don’t move too much!” you said, rushing to push him back down. He groaned at the movement, sighing shakily. “You took a nasty fall after that Bludger hit you.”

His lips pulled into a sneer as you attended to him, brushing his hair from his face. “Never would have fallen if Park hadn’t hit that Bludger at me.”

You pursed your lips. “Tae, it was a stray Bludger.”

“Whatever,” he huffed, rolling his eyes. During the silence, he let his eyes roam your rumpled attire and he raised a brow. “How long have you been here?”

Your cheeks heated and you cleared your throat awkwardly. “Not that long, I, uh, I just came to give you the assignments you missed—”

“She hasn’t left your side since you got here, mate,” someone chirped from a few beds away.

“Shut it, Wood!” you snarled, shooting the boy a glare. He held his hands up and the two of you watched him silently as he gathered his proper clothes and left, having been discharged by Madam Pomfrey minutes ago.

“How long have I even been here?” Taehyung finally asked, a smile apparent on his features.

“Two days,” you replied immediately.

“So you’ve been here for two days, huh?” he asked. When you looked at him his eyes were swimming with mirth and his hand caught yours, tugging you closer.

“I was worried,” you finally mumbled, not able to look him in the eyes.

“You know,” he started gently, thumb trailing against your knuckles softly. “A mere fuck buddy wouldn’t have been this worried about me.”

Your throat clogged up. “Tae, I—listen, I never wanted to make you uncomfortable and I—I don’t—”

He said your name softly, tugging on your hand until you had to lean down and get closer to his face. “I like you too,” he whispered. You were frozen, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights, and you did the only thing you could think of.

You leaned the rest of the way down and kissed him.

He made a noise of surprise and you pulled back quickly, barely able to look him in the eyes. “So are you asking to be my boyfriend, Kim Taehyung?”

“I am,” he told you, his smile widening into a grin.

“I’ll allow it,” you replied playfully, a big smile of your own overtaking your features.

“You know what a perfect way to celebrate this would be?” he asked suddenly, dragging his hand up your arm until it was loosely circling your forearm.

“What?”

“Fucking before Pomfrey or anyone else bursts in.”

You had to resist the urge to smack his chest, mindful of the bandages wrapped around it under his hospital clothes. “Tae! You’re not even  _physically_ up for it—”

“Of course I am!” he scoffed. “First of all, I’m already half hard just from you saying you’d be my girlfriend. Second of all, I don’t even have to do anything! You can just sit on my lap and ride me like the dirty little good girl you are.”

His words had heat coursing through you and you had to squeeze your legs together. He caught the action and raised his eyebrows in response. You rolled your eyes and pulled the little curtain around his bed to hide the two of you from view.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” you muttered as you climbed into the bed beside him, sliding up onto his lap under the blanket.

“I can’t believe I convinced you to,” he quipped.

The two of you burst into giggles, his hand coming up to grip your hip. He let go of it after a second and wrapped his arm around you instead, pulling you down and flush against his chest. You muffled your half-laugh half-moan into the crook of his neck when you felt how hard he was getting against where you were pooling with arousal.

“Now be a good girl and stay quiet for me,” he whispered, nipping your ear.

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from my tumblr, @nochunut


End file.
